but_i_dont_want_to_be_an_evil_overlordfandomcom-20200215-history
Falya
The Grand Necromancer Falya is one of the few Grand Masters of Magic in The World and the only '''living '''Grand Master of Necromancy. She is an apostate of the Church of Crowned Death and is in open confrontation with them. She is the daughter of the deceased Dungeon Keeper Moslyeas and the one who raised Herveus the Resilient as a Death Knight. Appearance and Personality Falya is young, slim and pale of skin. Her white hair and purple eyes are a side effect to her possessing a large mana pool even at a young age. She gives off an air of mystery, possibly due to it being very hard to guess what she is thinking about. Falya is notable for being one of few words. Or rather, she is a person that openly dislikes talking. Whenever possible she will have one of her lieutenants talk for her and having to talk herself will leave her irritated - though few will be able to see the signs. Her facial expression rarely ever changes and she really only shows any feelings when she is around people she trusts (like her sisters or Herveus) or in the very rare cases where someone manages to irritate her sufficiently. Even then, noticing this slight movements and signs takes a very keen eye or years of experience dealing with her. Abilities and Skills By the words of her own subordinates, and by the begrudging acceptance of her enemies, Falya is probably the most knowledgeable person about Necromancy short of the very highest echelons of the Church of Crowned Death. She also possesses the skill to back up that knowledge as she has raised, and has command over, many High Ranking Undead. Her most notable achievements include raising an actual Skeletal Dragon as well as raising her intelligent Undead have far more self-awareness and presence of mind than would be expected of their kind. In addition to her lieutenants, she commands a sizable force of skeletons and is highly experiences in the creation of all manner of wards, glyphs and magical circles. Daughter of Moslyeas Unlike the older Virla, Vusuila and the younger Meme, Falya was the only child Moslyeas actually gave birth to, adopting the rest as the occasion presented itself. Still, she raised them all equally with the closest thing to actual love the Dungeon Keeper could muster. She taught them how to survive, how to command and she gave them the freedom to pursue their own goals and better themselves in fields of their own choosing (though this always was to Moslyeas' benefit). She inherited a Skeletal Dragon from her mother maliciously named "Husk". Her mother merely saw her fascination with necromancy as a hobby, originally intending to raise her into a great warlord but Falya surpassed her expectations managed to raise a Death Knight with her own customized version of the ritual at age 11. She cares deeply for her sisters, though it rarely shows on her face. The bond the sisters share is very special due to the environment they were raised in. They see each other as the only people, short of a few individual exceptions, in The World they can trust not to betray them. For people who live within the Dark side of The World this kind of existence is a rare commodity few ever have the fortune of acquiring. Her Greatest Creations As a practitioner of Necromancy Falya has created numerous Undead over the years. Her greatest creations however stand head and shoulder above the mere Skeleton or Ghost. Here are some of her most noteworthy: * Herveus The Resilient, the first Death Knight she ever made. She specially modified the ritual that turned him so that he retains his memories and experiences from when he was alive - a feat that is quite impressive when you are aware she was only 11 years old at the time. * Patricia, the Specter of a woman who willingly chose to serve as Falya's personal aid. A former noble of Galande she was the middle child in a family that never gave her the feeling of being needed she desired since a young age. After she came of age she fled the Waypoint that was her home with her lover but soon found herself on the run from bandits. The bandits chased the two to a bridge where, faced with a possible future as slaves Patricia wanted her lover to leap of of the bridge together so that they may at least be together in their final moments - but she was the only one who jumped. Her body floated downstream until it was found accidentally by Falya, who was traversing the wilderness in secret. Falya offered her a new life and Patricia accepted - finally finding the place by someone's side she so longed for. * Ashod Firestarter, an old Wizard turned Skeleton Mage whose ancestry can be traced back to the Sandarra Sultunate, he had collected a high-level Necromantic Tome to extend his life but couldn't understand why it left him on his deathbed. Falya broke in to take it away but Ashod gave it to her willingly with his last breath. Falya raised him into a Skull Mage as thanks and thus got Ashod's loyalty. Category:NPC Category:Wizard Category:Warlock